


[Podfic] Contraintes

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Explicit Language, Feral Behavior, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Spooning, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Partie de jambes en l'air sous le regard d'un amant attentif et jaloux. C'est le genre de petit jeu que Dean adore, et il en rajoute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contraintes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208314) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



Lien vers la[podfic](https://clyp.it/pep015pb)


End file.
